The Soldiers of My Dreams
by ZachCammieAwesome
Summary: Cammie is the commander in the Marines her and bex liz and Macey are comming back from afghanistan for their 3 week vacation before the go back to fighting. The meet Zach at the airport in Roseville Virginia. They meet Grant Jonas and Nick somewhere in Florida. NO cammie has absolutely no history with josh. Zach begins to fall in love with Cammie Their friends are dating. Read pls
1. Meeting You

**The inspirations for this story are Letters To My Soldier by 0ShatteredPenance0 and Our Story by Beautiful-Not-Hot. Also MY parents are in the Air force so had to do something for them. Then the real reason is because I love these kinds of stories. In this story I will rotate between Zach's and Cammie's Pov. I don't own anything. I hate putting this thing because we all know we don't own this stuff.**

Zach's Pov

I'm Zachary Jared Goode, my friends call me Zach. I go to Blackthorne University with my 3 best friends we are all going to be juniors after summer. Grant Newman, the idiot of the 4, Jonas Anderson, the brains of the school, and finally my last friend Nick Johnson, the ladies' man, but he is not a player, we all share a room until we graduate. We are on summer break, the guys are already in California, but since 1 person has to clean the room I had to do it this time.

So I'm at the airport in Roseville, Virginia, when I see 4 girls in Marine Uniforms in front of me. They sit down in the area where my plan is boarding. I go over and say, "Thank you for your serves and I know you put 120 percent when you are fighting. May I know your names if that's okay with you?" The one that looks like she is the commander said, "I'm Bex I been in the Marines for 3 and half years." The one who looks like she wants to disappear says, "I'm Cammie been in the Marines for 4 years and I'm the Commandant of the Marine Corps. Also known as the leader of the Marines. I know I don't look like it, but we all have secret names or codenames mine is The Chameleon. Bex codename is Duchess." The one who looks like the brains of the group says, "I'm Liz been in the Marines for 2 and a half years. I stay at the bases and help with technology and codename is Bookworm." The one who looks bored says, "I'm Macey been enlisted for 2 years codename is Peacock." "Do you know how famous you 4 are at my university? This is Blackthorne University we have a choice to have 7 classes a week and learn about the military. Everybody in my class idolizes you 4."

Cammie said, "Thanks tell your class we could use some supplies." "No, problem. Hey quick question?" "What?" Bex asked. "What are you doing here?" "We are taking a 3 week break in Miami, Florida before we go back to Afghanistan for 2 more years." "Okay I'm Zach I'm 21 going to be a junior next school year. MY 3 best friends are in Miami waiting for me. I got stuck on clean up duty. So what do you like to do?" "I like to hack, read, learn, serve my country and hanging out with my friends here." Liz said. Macey said in a bored tone, "Shopping, serving, hanging out with these people." "I like to fight which I do a lot at the bases Cammie and I are the most imitating people are every base. I also like to listen to music, dance, and shopping." Bex stated. "I guess that leaves me. I like to surf hang out with friends, listen to music, dance, learning new moves and other things you won't know about. Hate shopping. Question. Is your teacher Mr. Soloman?" "Yes he is, is he your stepdad?" "Yes, I prefer dad. He and my dad were best friends until he died because of a drunk driver." "I'm sorry your not going to cry are you." She laughed, "No I'm over it I'm happy my mom is happy and he was always a father to me." "Flight 12 to Miami is delayed by 1 hour thank you." Said the attended. "Shit!"Cammie muttered "What's wrong it won't be bad let's play 20 questions." "Okay, just don't annoy me also don't smirk the whole time." "I do you know I smirk a lot." "I'm a leader I'm very observant." I gave her a weird look and she laughed. "1. Joey told me a lot about during my phone calls and I said shit you smirked. Finally lasted reason you were smirking when you were talking to us." "Okay what's your favorite color?" "Easy Emerald green because I see the trees and Macey has this dress that's the same color and it got on fire so I got some of the scrapes that you could see the color and mad a wallet. What's yours?"

"Sapphire Blue because your dad decide to spill it all over my backpack. Do you have any siblings from either dad? "Yes 2 your best friend Grant and my mom is pregnant with my baby sister. What about you?" "Your best friend and military buddy Macey, but she hates me and mom because we didn't want her to join. Dad was all for it." "She doesn't hate you and your mom she was just mad. She talks about all 3 of you a lot. When was your birthday?" "May 15 why?" "Did you receive a package with no return address?" "Yes." "That was from all of us. That machine gun, Since Macey didn't know what you like and hate anything girly I said get him a machine gun. So you better be thankful otherwise you would have gotten 10 bucks." "Thank you. When's your birthday?" "My birthday is actually April 15. 1 month before yours." "Sweet! Your best friends are?" "Macey, Bex, and Liz. They are my best friends, roommates, and other leaders.

Your friends are Grant, Jonas, and Nick. I know because Grant keeps sending Bex letters with cookies and calls her his British Bombshell in every letter. Tell him to keep sending them. Jonas because he texts Liz asking her to help him with things he doesn't understand it's funny. Nick because he sent Macey a necklace that cost freaking damn 200 dollars because they are dating." She said in one breath. "You know more about my life than anybody else. So are you single because I am. Did Grant and Jonas ask Bex and Liz to be their girlfriend yet?" "Yes, I'm single, and yes they did Liz fell out of her chair it was funny he said 'Liz will be my girlfriend you are the smartest person in the world. You may say you don't know me, but I was your best friend in Alabama' so sweet. Grant just called her and said 'British Bombshell go out with me we were best friends at fighting camp' that was funny." "I take it you and your friends are also 21." "Yep, just like you and your friends." "I take you and your friend's best friends before you entered the Marinas?"

"Yeah, we are really close like sister. You know Blackthorne Boy?" "Where did Blackthorne Boy come from?" She smirked, "You go to Blackthorne University and you're a Boy right?" "Yeah and why else would I be hitting on you?" "You were hitting on me I didn't know because during school which I went to Gallagher for all my life I was always in the shadows never got asked out or anything just the way I like it can't get distracted." "I'm not a player" "Never did say you were Joey tells me you are a straight A student" I nod "So what are you majoring in?" "I'm majoring architecture" "That's a very interesting major I have to talk to the Director about you see if you can give us some ideas for new buildings."


	2. The Plane Ride

**Thanks for reviewing ThreeFlyingBirds, twisterlove, and booklover4life12 your reviews were took into consideration. Now here is chapter 2 there will be some chatting in here. Also I made the first chapter easier to read so if you got lose reread it. **

Cammie's Pov

"Flight 12 will be departing in 15 minutes," said the person at the desk. "What is your seat number?" questioned Zach. "Seat 5. Why?" I answered. "I want to know so we can continue this on the plane." Zach stood up on his chair and said, "Excuse me, my girlfriend just got back from being stationed in Afghanistan and I only have 3 weeks with her and they didn't put as together. I was wondering who has seat 6?" He said very loudly. An old lady around 58 said, "I do young man." Zach went over and they exchanged tickets and said thank you. "See Gallagher Girl I make things happen." He said taking 2 steps closer. I'm going play with him a bit. "Okay Blackthorne Boy, just remember I will break your arm if you try anything." We got on the plane I was really tired so I went to sleep since I was at the window.

Zach's Pov

As soon as we got on the plane Cammie went to sleep she was so adorable. I started texting the guys saying I was on the plane.

Normal- Zach, **bold- Grant, **underline-Nick, bold** and underlined- Jonas **

Hey guys on the plane with super hot chick a sleep next to me with my help.

**What do you mean with your help?**

Let's just say we were talking and I said a few things to get this seat by her.

Does this chick have a name and what about hot friends?

**Does she have a cute one for me that has a brain who I can get along with?**

Her name is Cammie. Yes, she has very cute friends for you Grant her name is Bex. Nick her name is Macey, and Jonas her name is Liz. Cammie is looking over my shoulder and said to tell you half of it now and the other half when we all get to Miami. All 4 of them are in the Marines Cammie is the leader. Ouch that hurt sorry Cammie just punched me really hard in the shoulder because I didn't use her full title Cammie is the Commandant of the Marine Corps. Her secret name or codename is the Chameleon. She's been enlisted for 4 years. Bex is the next she's been enlisted for 3 and a half years and codename is Duchess. Liz is the brains of the 4 and has been in for 2 and a half years and codename is Bookworm. Finally, Macey has been enlisted for 2 years and codename is Peacock. And before you ask yes these are the 4 girls we're learning about in the extra classes with Cammie's stepdad Ouch sorry she prefers dad for Mr. Soloman. Anyway got to go before Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey start punching me help bye.

-35 minutes later-

Cammie's Pov

I kept punching Zach while he was texting his friends. It was funny. Bex, Macey, Liz, and I started texting.

Normal- Cammie, **bold- Bex, **underline-Macey, **bold and underlined- Liz**

**So Cammie do you like Zach?**

Not as a friend as a boyfriend?

Wait one second.

I'm back

What did you do to Zach?

He started looking over my shoulder so I punched him a couple of times. Then he is a sleep with his head on my lap.

**You didn't know him out right**

No Lizzy, I didn't knock him out yet.

**Good, because you aren't getting in trouble again for doing that.**

Got to go Zach's waking up. I'm going have fun bye.

When Zach woke up I was listening to music on my IPod and reading. "Hey sleepyhead, we have 45 minutes before we land." "Okay so quick question. Did you ask the director yet if I can design the new buildings?" "Yes, I did he said that you will come with us to the base and go with us to Afghanistan for 2 weeks to see what we do, but he said if you stay longer you will have to train and it will only be doing summer so you can still attended college." "Sweet I get to go with my girlfriend for 2 months." "I don't recall you asking me that question." "I hope you had a safe trip we are here in Miami, Florida," said that flight attendant.

After the girls and I got our bags we went to the hotel that we're staying at on the beach. We put on bathing suits. "I'm doing your makeup girls!" shouts Macey. "Sorry Mac I'm going surfing so can't have makeup on." After we are done we go to the beach. The girls sun tanning and me surfing. I swim out and catch a lot of waves and I see the Zach with his friends and he saw me waving on the wave so he joins me on the next wave. "I didn't know you surfed." "I told you I like to surf." "No, I mean I didn't know you could surf so Goode. I don't through around Goode to anybody you have to do something to catch my eye." "Thank you, but I have to change I been surfing for 2 hours." "Hey meet me here tonight at 11:45 on the beach bring a change of clothes to surf in and to wear after." "Okay bye Zach" "Bye Cammie"


	3. The First Day

Zach's Pov

I went to my hotel room with the guys. I see Bex, Liz, and Macey. "Bex, Liz, Macey come over here I want to introduce you to my friends." They walked over. "Girls this is Grant, Jonas, and Nick. Guys this is the girls I was telling you about the ones with the famous codenames. Bex's is Duchess, Liz's is Bookworm, and Macey's is Peacock. So girls, what's your room number?" "Our room number is 425 Cammie is getting changed we're going to do some shopping. Then, go get some dinner. If you come you have to carry our bags, while we're shopping. Then we are getting something to eat," stated Macey. "Okay you got a deal. Our room is 426," I agreed. We all get in the elevator. Liz presses the number 4 to get to our floor. We get out and head to our rooms which are directly in front of each other. We all get change. We head out, we see Cammie outside her room sitting down listen to music.

Cammie's Pov

I walk out as the girls get dress. I'm wearing jeans with holes in them and a t-shirt with a panda on it surfing. Also I'm wearing tennis shoes and no makeup. I had my wallet in my front left pocket, my iPhone in my front right pocket, and my IPod in my hands listen to Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. I see the guys come out and I take my ear buds out. "Hi, what are you guys doing?" I asked. "WE are going shopping with you guys and going to get dinner with you." Grant replied. "Shit. Bye I'm going to the carnival." I said while running down the hall to the elevator. I press the down button and I see Zach right by me. "May I come with you to the carnival?" "Yes, you can Zach. I have a question. Do you like me because you're always round me?" We get in the elevator and Zach hits the number 1 button. "Yes, Cammie I do like you and I was wondering if you could be my girlfriend?" "Yes, Zach I would love to your girlfriend." Then, I kissed him. We got out the elevator whiling holding hands, and walk to the carnival. After, we get the wristband to get on every ride here. We play the strength, Zach gets almost there. He wins a stuffed panda. I do it and ring the ball, and I win a huge stuffed tiger. Zach pouts and I see a two kids that our brother and sisters about 4 years old saying they want a tiger like mine. I go over and bend down. "Do you want this Tiger?" I saw while showing them the huge stuffed tiger. They nodded their head. "Are you siblings?" they nodded their head again. "Okay, I don't need it so here you can have it, but promise me you will always be there for each other." They nodded eagerly. I handed them the tiger and their mom come up. "You didn't have to do that dear." "Yes, I did it saves you the trouble and I don't need it." "Thank you dear." "You're welcome."

Zach's Pov

I just saw Cammie do the sweetest thing. She gave the huge stuffed tiger she won to 2 kids. When she came back she said, "Because I have this amazing prize right here." Then she kissed me. "Do you want this panda I was going to give it to you before you proved you were stronger than me?" "Yes, I would love to have that panda. Let's go on the hurricane!"

Time skip to 11:40

I'm walking to the beach for my date with Cammie. When I get there she's already surfing. When she spots me she runs over and jumps into my arms and kisses me for awhile. We go to surf and we have fun until 12:50. I take Cammie to where we are having the picnic at. When we get there Cammie looks at me then says, "Where you planning something because if you were sorry if a messed it up." "It's okay I was just going to ask you to be my girlfriend, but hey let's talk more. What's your favorite gun?" "My favorite gun has to be the Machine Gun and the Sniper. What's yours?" "Mine is the sniper" "Okay, I know you have something else to tell me, but I'm going first. I love you Zach ever since we were 4 years old playing together. I remember you came up to me and said, 'Hey baby, what are you doing in the tree by yourself you look stupid up there.' My reply made both of our parents laugh. 'I don't give a crap of what I look like mister I got a huge ego, too cocky for a 4 year old, I'm too arrogant for you, and my favorite that you told that girl over there I'm to Goode for you. I want you to remember don't you ever thing that I will ever bother with you because you are a spoiled brat. Tell your mom and dad I said hi." "I remember that my mom said that you were in her class you were shy, quiet, and smart, but when needed you would tell somebody off. I love you too Gallagher Girl."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Cammie's Pov

My phone was ringing so I picked it up.

**Bold- Cammie **normal- Joe

**Hello**

Hey Cammie

**Why didn't you tell me Zach was coming also he's my boyfriend. Don't kill him please. I still laugh at when we were 4 until now.**

Hold on Cammie one thing at a time I'm happy for you 2. I won't kill him yet. Your Mom said hi

**Tell her hi. How is her pregnancy going?**

It's great you are going to have 2 younger siblings a boy and girl.

**Twins?**

Yep. Do you thing you and the girls could come visit.

**I think we could we still have 2 weeks and 4 days**

Great see you on July 4th. Bring the guys to Grant, Jonas, Nick, and Zach.

**Okay, they all said yes we will see you July 4****th****. Bye love you dad**

Okay, Love you too Cam bye

"Since you skipped shopping yesterday, we are ALL going to go today." Macey says a little too excitedly. Once we get to the mall. We go to a lot of stores. When we leave this is what you see. Macey has 15 bags, Liz has 3 bags, Bex has 10 bags, and I have 5 bags. Guys go like this. Nick has 7 bags, Jonas has 3 bags, Grant has 4, and Zach has 3.

We went to this restaurant called Golden Carol. It was a buffet the seating went like this Liz, Jonas, Grant, and Bex on one side of the table on the other it is Macey, Nick, Zach and then me.

**AFTER THEY EAT**

Zach's Pov

We go back to the hotel and put our bags away. Then, meet in the girls' room. "Let's play truth or dare," Macey exclaims. Liz, Jonas, and Cammie say now and they go into the other room and watch TV. "Okay we will play without them."

"Zach truth or dare" Macey

"Dare"

"I dare you to….."

**Review please I need 4 reviews or more to update. Also PM me on ideas for My Blackthorne Boy and this story**


End file.
